And The Target Is
by FavUYA
Summary: James, the contract assassin, just got a new assignment to kill a professional hockey player. But does he have what it takes to get through the mission after he sees him in person? Kames


Hey, so this might be a really weird story, considering that they were never Big Time Rush and that James and Kendall don't know each other. And there is romance, but not as much as my other stories. Well anyway, enjoy

**And The Target Is...**

It's a dark night here at Chicago. Pretty wonderful city. I'm just in my hotel room, near the window, just looking out, watching people driving and looking at all the lights from the signs and from the car's headlights. These people just go about their lives while I watch them. Looking at the stars also is a joy. Sure, there may not be that many because Chicago is just so bright, but you can still see some, but after a while, I'll have to stop and get back to my job. It's a little sad, that none of the people here know that there is a murderer in this hotel: me. Yes, I am a professional contract assassin, but hey, whatever. Life's kinda weird like that. You would never guess I was one. But, I'm the best there is. I have all the equipment, the sniper rifles, the training in martial arts, and I have had many employers. But, not everybody in the building doesn't know who I am. There is one person: my employer. This guy's supposed to be on this hockey team, and he wants me to kill this guy from another hockey team that have a good chance at beating them at the championships. It's kinda pathetic that he might not be able to beat their team, that he wants their best player dead. Just except that you're not the best. The target is in the area and I'm supposed to kill tonight. In fact I have to meet my employer in the lobby. It seems about that time soon, so I better start heading down there. I get my key card and my other supplies, including my dagger that I always keep up my sleeve, because you never know when you're cover's blown. I get down to the lobby and I see the guy. "Ah, Mr. Maslow, it's great to see you," he said.

"Yes, likewise," I said back.

"I can't tell you of how happy I am to have you work for me, knowing of how you have never lost a target,"

"Well, it was nothing," I said. "All right, enough small talk, let's just get this over with. Who do you want gone?"

"Yes, well, this is the target right here," he said, and gave me a picture. It was some blonde guy who I never heard of because hockey teams aren't one of my priorities. "His name is Kendall Knight. He's the best player on their team. Take him out, and I'll make you rich."

"Whatever, I already got a lot of money," Seriously, do you know how much money these contracts give me. He probably won't even give me that much compared to what I have gotten in the past.

"Yes, well, he will be around this area tonight," he pulled out a map and pointed to somewhere a little far from here. Kendall was attending a press meeting with other players from his team. "I don't know when the best time would be to strike though."

"Just leave that to me,"

"Ya, well, thanks again for your help,"

After that, I went back up to my room and looked up the press conference that was happening and to see what time it ended. After I found out I had a couple of hours until I had to eliminate him, I decided to look up more info on him. Apparently, he's from Minnesota, which was weird because that's where I'm from. Also, he's played hockey through high school and college and his manager is one of his friends from high school, someone named "Logan." He also is openly gay with the public but isn't in a relationship at the moment. Nothing really interesting, so I decided to get down to the conference and plan what will happen. I got my "assassin clothes," which you need because you never want to get caught in the middle of a killing without them, because they make fighting easier without all the bagginess, and of course the thing that looks like a ski mask to hide your face. I don't know exactly what it's called, but you get the idea. I packed all my clothes into a metal brief case, and with it, I had my sniper rifle, considering that most on my assassinations are done with sniping. I took apart the rifle and putt it in, and headed out the door.

Once I was outside, I called a taxi, and told the driver to take me to the area were the press conference was being held. I scanned the area and found a good place to execute my plan. From the other side of the building where Kendall was was another building, and I could fire my shots from the window, and get out of there before anyone could find out where the shots were coming from. I got in the building and found an empty room. From there, I changed my clothes and putt on a bandana. It was just kinda my signature. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

It was about a half hour before I felt my communicator vibrate. Cellphones were just too risky to use. I turned it on, but I pretty much knew who it was going to be. "Is he dead yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, he's not in position yet,"

"This had better not fail. Do you know the risk I'm taking associating with a criminal?" God, can this man whine anymore?

"I don't think I'm the person you want to get annoyed. Just let me do my work, and everything will be fine," I said and turned it off. I must have had good timing because people were starting to exit the building. I got into position and took the parts of my rifle out and started to reassemble it. Once when that was done, I got the ammo out and loaded my gun, and about that time, I saw him in the distance. My target. I looked through the scope and confirmed that it was him. Well, I guess this is where I get my earnings from that guy. I started to pull the trigger down, but then I took another look at him. I looked out the scope to see him from the distance that was between us. I looked through my scope again and saw him and guess what. He was cute. A lot cuter than a lot of the other people I've been hired to kill. It was a shame though that he was going to be dead in the next couple of minutes. I saw through my scope he was talking to some people and his manager. I aimed at his head, but it really seemed like a disappointment that I was going to be the one that was going to have to ruin such a pretty face. But then again, was his face worth ruining just for whatever that little amount that scum was going to pay me? I mean, the guy didn't want to lose a hockey game, so he pays me to go kill one of their players. This started to sound really pathetic, and I'm not going to hurt someone like that just for it. So, I putt down my rifle and got it back into my brief case. I got back into my regular clothes, but before I leave, I kinda want to see how this Kendall really is in real life. I came down and exited the building, but I left my brief case in an alley, hiding it well hoping no one would find it, and I walked over to the crown. I made my way through until I got up to him. And man, was he a lot more cute up close and personal. He had his back turned to me talking to some people, but the conversation eventually ended between them and he turned around and looked up at me in the eye. He started to smile with his mouth sort of open at me. "Hey," I said to him.

"Wow, you're hot," he said. Wow, someone likes to get right to the point. I just started laughing at that.

"Wow, um thanks," I said still smiling.

"Sorry, it's just you kinda took me by surprise. I didn't expect to see anyone like you here,"

"Strange, I didn't really expect to be here either," I said, meaning that last sentence. "So, if I remember correctly you're Kendall Knight,"

"Ya, that's me. And you are?" he asked, still smiling.

"I'm James Maslow,"

"Wow, that's a great name. I always liked the name "James." So are you a fan?" he asked.

"Well, hockey isn't really my thing, but I guess I could start to become a fan,"

"Cool, I'd like it if you would. I could even get you some tickets to games if you wanted to see some. Being one of the players does kinda have some of its perks sometimes."

"Ya, I would really like to see one,"

"Cool, hey, if you're not busy at the moment, there's this party we're all heading to and I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come with me," he said.

"You mean as you're date?"

"If that's alright with you," he said

"Well yes, I would love to be your date,"

I saw his face light up. "Cool, we were just about to leave,"

"Actually, can you excuse me for like a half hour? I have some business to take care of at my hotel. But if you tell me where it is, I can take a cab over there,"

"Well I can drive you to your hotel and then we can get to the place together,"

"Ok, thanks, just give me one second to get something," I went over to the building and got my brief case. When I returned to the area, I saw Kendall motion me over to his limo. I got over there and got in.

"Hey, where'd you get that from?" he said, looking at the brief case.

"Hmm, it's nothing important," I said. So the whole ride to my hotel, Kendall and I were talking about ourselves while his manager, "Logan," was on the phone. When we got to the hotel, I got out of the car. "Ok, this will only take a second,"

I got back up to my room and turned the lights on. I put my brief case down, and started to run the water in the sink, and splashed some onto my face. After that, I left the room and headed a couple of floors until I got down to the hallway. I walked until I found the door I was looking for. I knocked on it, and eventually it opened.

"Oh, it's you," he said.

"Ya, it's me, I have some things to tell you. Can you let me in?" I asked.

He let me in. "So, I take it the mission was a success then,"

"No, he's still alive," I told him, looking around the area.

"What? He got away?"

"Not really got away as much as I let him walk away," I told him. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"What the hell is this? I'm not paying you to have fun with this mission. I told you I needed him dead!"

"You might want to quiet down. If people find out what goes on here it would be the end of your career. Not really mine because I've escaped worse situations," I told him.

"Then explain why you didn't kill him now!"

"Are we alone here?"

"What?"

"What, does your hearing suck as much as your hockey skills?" I said.

"What? Yes, we're alone it's just me. I couldn't have anyone else here because they would find out what I was planning on doing,"

"Great, you want to face the wall?" I said, pulling out my dagger.

"What the hell is going on,"

"Ya, you see, I like my reputation of never missing a target, and you have information that I was hired to kill Kendall Knight, which I didn't, so I'm afraid that something is just going to have to be done about that," I said.

"I'll fight back," he said, backing away.

"Who wouldn't? And besides, you think fighting back is going to help?" I got closer to him until he had his back up against the wall with the blade near his throat. "Now, let's find out if you're a screamer,"

"Ok, ok, here, the contract is over in my brief case. I'll just get it for you," he said, walking over to it. I trusted him that he wasn't going to grab a gun. I thought he wasn't dumb enough to go against me. He took it out and handed it to me. "Alright, that is the only one, I didn't make any copies,"

I looked it over. "Good, but remember, if there are copies and word does get out, then I'm coming after you," I said. I'm going to remember that face forever. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. And please, just lose the game with dignity," I said while I opened the door. "See ya,"

I got back to my apartment and putt the contract into my metal brief case. And I thought that I might as well not make the cutie wait anymore. I got down to the lobby to see him there waiting for me. "Hey, you're done," he said.

"Ya just got finished. Were you waiting for me out here?" I asked

"Ya, well I just really wanted to see you. By the way, what were you doing up there?"

"Oh, I just had to take care of some business,"

"Oh, what do you do for a living?"

"Um, I do insurance,"


End file.
